Automatic Dependent Surveillance-Broadcast (ADS-B) is an exemplary alternative surveillance technology in which compliant aircraft determine their positions via satellite navigation (e.g. GPS) and broadcast their positions, along with other relevant data, such that other vehicles and/or ground stations can receive the signals. In this way, the ADS-B system can work in tandem with other aircraft management systems such as collision avoidance systems. In the United States, all aircraft operating in airspace classes A, B, C, and E will be required to be equipped with equipment to transmit ADS-B information in the form of ADS-B OUT signals by 2020. ADS-B OUT refers to the periodic transmission of ownship data (e.g., identifier, position, velocity, altitude) to ground control and other aircraft in the vicinity, while ADS-B IN refers to onboard reception of flight, weather, and traffic updates (e.g., FIS-B, TIS-B) broadcast by ground stations as well as direct communications from proximate aircraft. However, an installation of ADS-B IN and OUT equipment on aircraft requires additional antennas, power supplies, and connections, which is both bulky and expensive. These metrics may put hobbyist level aviators out of reach.